Prior art antenna quick disconnect mounting devices generally include a latch mechanism that operates by a bayonet latch principle with a push-in and turn latch and/or a push-in and turn action to remove the antenna. In many cases prealignment is necessary before the latch can be operated. Also, prior art disconnects generally are made of a tube design and require a core to lock into the tube. The outer diameter of the disconnect is approximately the same size as the antenna shaft.
The present invention provides a disconnect which overcomes the major problem with oxidation and electrical continuity present in the prior art devices. The present invention avoids the use of a through tube type female body assembly and in a novel manner incorporates an environmental seal to reduce the oxidation and corrosion problem.
The present invention further reduces the length of the disconnect and increases its strength. Installation problems are largely overcome by the incorporation of large hexagonal flats which allow for maximum tool contact on the disconnect operation. The enlarged hex flats reduce tool slippage and thus prevent disconnect damage during installation and removal by the user.